customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jomaribryan/TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS LAUNCHES NATIONWIDE SEARCH FOR LIVE CHILDREN’S MORNING SHOW HOST
TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS LAUNCHES NATIONWIDE SEARCH FOR LIVE CHILDREN’S MORNING SHOW HOST Time Warner Cable Kids' Host Hunt Contest Invites Aspiring Stars to Audition for The Preschool Club Show through www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com and at a Live Event in Los Angeles At Universal CityWalk PHILADELPHIA, Pa. – July 30, 2013 – Do you have what it takes to prepare millions of preschoolers each morning for their day? Time Warner Cable Kids, the preschool TV channel is giving aspiring actors and fans the opportunity to audition for the role of live morning show host with its launch of Time Warner Cable Kids' Host Hunt - a national competition to find the next great preschool TV host. From July 30 through August 31, hosting hopefuls are invited to record a 60 second audition video including their rendition of Time Warner Cable Kids' “Happy Birthday Song” and to upload it at www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com. Each day in August, Time Warner Cable Kids will select the most notable videos to highlight on its YouTube channel, giving fans everywhere the opportunity to watch and participate via social media in the Time Warner Cable Kids Host Hunt. A live event will also be held in Los Angeles on August 23 at Universal CityWalk where one of The Preschool Club Show co-hosts, will join Time Warner Cable Kids – the world’s most famous television channel button - to entertain fans and help prepare contestants for their audition. Three Time Warner Cable Kids Host Hunt finalists will be flown to the set of The Preschool Club Show in Philadelphia in September, where they will have the chance to audition with Time Warner Cable Kids live in front of the show’s producers. The Time Warner Cable Kids Host Hunt winner will be announced in December. “Time Warner Cable Kids’ Host Hunt is a great way for us to expand our casting process across the nation to find bright new talent to join Time Warner Cable Kids at The Preschool Club Show, the only daily live morning show for preschoolers,” said Sandy Wax, President of Time Warner Cable Kids. “Broadening our search and sharing these videos on our YouTube network is an incredibly fun way to discover new talent and engage our audience. After all, who wouldn’t want to walk in the footsteps of TV icons like Captain Kangaroo and Mr. Rogers?” The Preschool Club Show is a live, three-hour television block, dedicated to helping preschoolers prepare for their day. Children, their parents and caregivers can interact with the hosts through www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com, by sharing birthday wishes, crafts, games, show-and-tell and more. The show incorporates hosted segments and also links to Time Warner Cable Kids' gold-standard shows, such as Frances, Arthur, Caillou, Care Bears, Curious George, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and Super Why. The contest is open to all legal U.S residents, 21 and older, and entrants can visit the new microsite on www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com for helpful hosting tips from their favorite Time Warner Cable Kids characters. Each day, select audition videos will be offered to fans on Time Warner Cable Kids' YouTube Channel (http://www.youtube.com/timewarnercablekids), and Time Warner Cable Kids will also promote links to those featured videos so that contestants can share their submission with friends. Full details, entry instructions, rules and regulations can also be found at www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com. The deadline for submissions is 11:59 p.m. ET on Saturday, August 31. Category:Blog posts